100 Lemon Theme Challenge
by TuEsMortel
Summary: 100 Lemon theme challenge feat. my favorite Espada, Grimmow Jauggerjaques and my own personal OC. Some will be based in Hueco Mundo, others will be in an AU.
1. Strip Tease

**100 Lemons Theme Challenge**

**I came up with the idea of these based on something LotusFoxFire posted. Credits for the idea go to that person. I do not own the characters of Bleach, although I wish I did!**

_**Summary: 100 Lemon theme challenge feat. my favorite Espada, Grimmow Jeagerjaques and my own personal OC. Some will be based in Hueco Mundo, others will be in an AU.  
**_

* * *

**1\. Strip Tease**

It wasn't fair, the way she teased him, as if she knew his shameful, lusty thoughts of her, Grimmjow thought to himself. He had been tasked with the chore of taking on a prisoner, one of two of Aizens coveted "princesses" as he called them, and they had been tempting the questionable morals of all the male Arrancar since they had arrived. While Ulquiorra, that son of a bitch, had gotten the more well-endowed one, she was unmistakenly pure, whereas his, a red-hot temptress. The only thing that kept her from getting her brains fucked out on a daily basis, and probably enjoying it, was Aizens' commands that neither would be touched by anyone other than their wardens.

Grimmjow's musings came to an end as he rounded the bleak, chilling hallway and approached the door to his prisoner's room with a sigh. He paused and braced himself, as this was his least favorite activity. She always found ways to taunt him, both with her body and her words, and his was a very short fuse; more than once, he was drug out by his hair, screaming and firing Cero's at her in wild, raw fury. However angry he got though, she never cried, never cowered in fear, never ran away. She would scream back at the top of her lungs, have the audacity to throw things at him, as if it would actually hurt him, or even just laugh in his face. He didn't understand this woman, and what a far cry she was from Orihime. He would never understand how two humans could be such polar opposites.

He shook himself from his thoughts, and opened the door slowly, walking silently into her quarters. The air rushed out of his lungs in a sharp exhale, the door slipping from his fingers and slamming shut behind him with a _'thud' _that echoed loudly down the long deserted hallway behind him, emitting a noise that was almost akin to a heartbeat.

The image he saw before him would forever burn in his mind, like a lantern on moonless night. In the ray of moonlight glowing from the single window high above her head, she stood with her back to him, golden brown locks cascading beautifully down her back, shining like a waterfall. She tensed fractionally as she became aware of his presence, and so her game began. She turned her head minutely to the right, and said,

"Is it bath time already?"

Knowing that he had come to escort her to the bathing chambers, she had waited for him hungrily, with a devilish plan in mind. She turned to him, and smiled in her innocent way, with borderline malice seething behind it. Grimmjow knew that smile well, and decided for once to indulge her in her little game of what she though was cat-and-mouse. Looking away from the ethereal beauty of her shining hair, he drew a silent breath, steadied himself, and crossed the room. He plopped himself down in a white armchair, unceremoniously reclined his feet onto the table in front of the chair, and said, with a Cheshire grin etched onto his face,

"Princess, I beg your parden, but we leave at the same time every night. If you're not ready yet, we don't have to go. You can always have your bath here tonight."

She turned to face him, slowly gliding as if her feet weren't even touching the ground, diamond light from the white crescent moon high above shimmering off of her light caramel skin, and smiled an equally Cheshire grin back at him which was all too knowing.

"If you say so...Master. If my bath will be in here tonight, I won't be needing these clothes."

Was her reply, so smooth and sensuous that Grimmjow's smile slipped off of his amused face, and could hardly stifle a shudder, or ignore the beginnings of heat spreading rapidly between his legs. She gracefully sauntered forward towards him, hips swinging, and neared where he was sitting before stopping short of the table with his feet reclined upon it. She began slowly sliding the zipper of her dress uniform down, and his breath caught in anticipation. Her dress slid down her slender neck, beautifully curved collarbones, and down the swell of her flawless breasts so slowly that it tempted him to just rip the damn thing off of her, stopping only when it reached just before her nipples. He gasped, not realizing the breath he had been holding in awe.

She sauntered closer to him still, around the table and stopped several inches before the left side of the chair. She leaned down until her bright hazel eyes were level with his, seemingly seeing down to his very soul, picking apart what made him who he was, and what he lacked. That one molten hot stare spread through his body, every nerve and every cell lit up and became ablaze with need and desire. She brought her full, shell pink lips so close to his, he could feel his canines extend and imagined himself rendering those lips (which were always loaded with a smirk or a smart remark that endlessly pissed him off to the very core) raw.

Her silken bottom lip brushed his in a wave of passion, but just as he pushed himself up to capture hers fully with his own, she pulled back quickly, just out of his reach. Groaning inwardly at the lack of contact and the tightness in his pants, he settled back into the chair with a huff of dejection and annoyance. With one last heated glare at Grimmjow, which traveled a scorching path down his muscular chest, chiseled abdomen, the 'V' of his hips, to the growing bulge in his pants, she turned around with her hair fanning out in the air behind her in a golden curtain, and stopped with her back to him. Without a single word, she finally let the dress slip off of her breasts, falling down the curve of her spine, down the long expanse of creamy skin of her back, and past the feminine grace of her full bottom.

Every muscle in Grimmjow's body tensed as the dress fell, seemingly in super-slow motion, and his spine snapped straight, feet flying off of the table and back onto the floor. His pupils dilated greatly as his Panterra instincts caught up with the situation at hand, much like a panther in sights of it's prey. As the dress fell to the floor, she gracefully stepped out of the circle of material at her feet.

She was then completely bare with her back still to him, and he immediately caught a scent as she stepped out of the dress, which was emanating from the wetness between her legs. It was unlike any other; a smell in which he would most likely only catch once in his lifetime. She glided purposefully towards the lone, white, king sized bed in the middle of the room, swaying hips beckoning him to follow. He stood from the chair quickly and carefully, watching her every move with hunter-like dominance. She turned her head slightly to look back at him, and said with words full of both meaning and heat,

"I've been waiting."

And with one last step away from the chair, Grimmjow rushed forward towards the scent of hormones he had always craved; the scent of a life-long mate. Little did the blue haired espada know, bedding the woman would prove to change his life in more ways than anyone would ever be able to comprehend.

* * *

**Okay, that was fun! 99 more to go. This is my first fanfiction period, and my first (almost) lemon. Review and tell me what you all think, flames are welcome, as long as it's constructive burning!  
AN: I went back through and updated this chapter simply to tie up loose ends and polish off some things. I'm about to begin working on chapter 2, which will be to the theme of '_Water Play' _and would appreciate suggestions and ideas. Thanks for reading!**

**-TuEsMortel**


	2. Water Play

_**Hey guys, it's been a while, I know, but life has been super crazy around here lately. I've finally gotten things settled, and I'll be (attempting) writing a theme at least every other day. Thank you to the few follows and reviews!**_

* * *

**3\. Water Play**

_"I don't have time for this bullshit right now; I'm going to fucking kill this bitch!"  
_

Grimmjow thought a he angrily raced down the deserted corridors. He had gone to her room to feed the little bitch, only to find it deserted no sign of her anywhere except for the recent scent of her warm caramel skin. He spun away from the infuriating sight of the empty, cold room in front of him and snarled loudly, the sound magnified and rippling through the barren, white corridors.

"_There is only one place this little bitch knows how to get to." _He said to himself, attempting to calm the new emotion called anxiety, which was sparking and igniting in the depths of his empty being.

His strides were getting longer and more frantic as the bath area drew closer, yet seemed to fade farther away. Finally, he reached the door to the bath area and without a second thought, burst through, and there she was.

She sat in a clear pool of hot, vanilla scented water, eyes closed, head back, and light brown hair floating like golden silk in the water. Her exposed neck was glistening with sweat and condensation; her beautiful breasts were rising and falling slowly and rhythmically.

His head swam with the vision before him, but just as quickly as his surprise came, it left; the anger and those damn_ emotions _she kept inciting within his supposedly nonexistent heart were infuriating. His vision clouded the air a bloody red around him, centering on her. A feral snarl rippled through him, exploding loudly from his lungs, his fangs elongating, as he shook with rage. Only when she heard his untamed snarl did she slide her molten golden brown eyes open, and her mouth turned up in a _fucking smirk._

He snapped.

Racing towards the naked, beautiful form before him, he vowed silently in his rage to kill her then and there, to destroy the body that caused him so much confusion and fucking emotion. He reached the edge of her hot bath, crouched down, and wrapped his large, slender hand around her slim, smooth neck, imagining the pleasure he would feel as he crushed her windpipe slowly, to have this _cretin_ finally begging for his mercy.

However, as he wrapped his hand around her neck, she gasped and arched her back. In Suprisingly fast time for a mere human woman, she fisted her small hands in his luxurious blue locks, and pulled with all her might. Surprised by her contact, and distracted by the gasp and her arching breasts just inches below his grasping hands, he lost his balance. With a yelp, he fell into the deep pool, narrowly missing hitting his head on the ledge the woman was perched on.

With the shock of the fall, both let go of one another and she froze, still as a stone, eyes glued to the space that he had occupied only moments before. Meanwhile, the shock of the water and the stillness below the surface, coupled with the view of her exposed womanhood in the hazy blue had calmed his rage, but in return, ignited and stoked the fire of the lust burning in his stomach. All of these things happened before the woman could even process what had just happened

He righted himself in the water and instinctually swam forward toward the sight of her exposed pussy. He reached her, and hands skimming her delicate core, broke the surface of the water. She snapped her head down to look at him as a Cheshire smile crept onto his ruggedly handsome features. He had a devious idea brewing in his malicious mind.

"_It's time for some fucking payback, wench." _

He latched his mouth onto one dusky nipple and without further hesitation, plunged a lone finger deep inside of her hot core. Her inner muscles clamped down around his finger as she threw her head back with a pleasured cry. He curled his finger into her and began pumping in and out. Her back arched as she shook around him and she cried two words that would prove to undo him every single time.

"_Grimm, more!"_

An electrical current shot through him and he felt her hand reach down to grasp his sizeable erection through his hakama. He ripped off his clothing in a wild frenzy and pulled his finger from her depths, only to latch his mouth onto her neck. She bucked her hips into his and grunted when she felt him slide against her slick inner folds. His thoughts dissolved and he aligned their bodies, ready to take her, to destroy and rebuild her with pure undulated ecstasy. Sinking his fangs into her delicate skin, he sank s cock deep within her, until his tip was pressed firmly against the entrance to her flowering womb and he couldn't sink any deeper.

Once she felt he was fully sheathed, she wrapped her long, lean legs around his bucking hips and cried out as he began to rock harshly into her; stretching her with his girth, melting her from the inside out. He bucked into her over and over, pulling almost completely free from her grasping entrance, and shoving violently back inside. He cried out when she tightened considerably, and watched in awe as she came, shuddering and singing his name in pure bliss as both of their worlds shattered around them.

He took hold of her hips and pumped desperately into her tightness, prolonging her orgasm until finally, with one last violent thrust, he felt the hot seed pour out, and he emptied himself into her while she quivered and panted.

She gave one exasperated sigh and looked deep into his eyes as he slid himself from within her. Giving him a sultry look and a tired smile, she said,

"_I told you that I always loved playing in the water."_

* * *

**Okay, well, that just officially popped my "lemon cherry"! If anyone has any reviews criticism, suggestions, etc, you know what to do!**

**Then next them is**_** 'Nothing But a Smile' **_**so ideas would be appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

_**-TuEsMortel**_


End file.
